Falkon
by Duck King
Summary: A fanfic for the twisted metal game for PS2, Twisted metal black


Falkon  
  
::start::  
  
I wasn't always like this. I wasn't always in the darkness. There was once a time where I basked in the light of heaven. That was seven years ago.  
  
Until He banished me. I was to rot in this darkened cell for the rest of eternity. The only light to ever touch my eyes came from a small window, in the shape of a holy cross. Like he was trying to mock me. Well it was working.  
  
I was without hope. I would wait, for a sign that I had been forgiven, that I could come back and reclaim my once holy position. Every day for seven years. Listen to the screams around me. I thought I was going insane, and that I would never get back.  
  
Then one day, a sign just came through my door. But it wasn't the sing I was expected…  
  
He called himself Calypso. Of course I knew who he was. You don't spend half of millennia in heaven and not know the man who was responsible for staging hundreds of deaths.  
  
I was about to kill him when I first saw him. Maybe getting rid of a monster like him would show them that I was ready to come back into the light. But Calypso had a better idea for me.  
  
He said that he was having his contest like usual. He wanted me to play in it. He told me that if I won, then I'd have a free pass to where I wanted to be.  
  
How could I refuse?  
  
::middle::  
  
As I sped around the corner, all I could think about was victory. The demon, minion, had fount bravely, but I was no match for him. Not even the fires of hell could stop me and my crusade.  
  
With a holy burst of light, I destroyed the beast. But I had gotten to close to the blast. I was thrown off my bike, hitting my head hard on the dirt. With a thud, I was out like a light.  
  
Most people with unconicence see darkness. Instead all I could see was a bright light. It was like I was in Heaven again. But that was all taken away from me again. I started to remember my what got me hear.  
  
It all started in the late twelfth hundreds. I was a general for the church of the word, a paladin. We had been told that the enemy had gone on the offensive, preaching about a false god. Those villages that would not join them they would burn to the ground. The injustice could not stand!  
  
The battle was long and hard. Swords clashed, arrows flew though the air, screaming death to those who they struck. The blood of hundreds stained the ground. My left arm was ripped away from my body. When it was all over, We where victorious.  
  
That night, we had made camp. After a large victory dinner, we went to rest before the long journey home.  
  
As we slept, a small group of the enemy's forces snuck into our came. They slaughter everyone, without mercy. They then set fire to the camp to make sure no one survived.  
  
When I finally awoke, a bright light surrounded me. The light was almost unbearable. Then I heard a voice. It was a monstrous voice that made me tremble when I heard it. The voice of god.  
  
"Falkon, you have fought greatly for me" It said, "you shall be one of heavens generals." I agreed, and was soon appointed as an arch-angle.  
  
For years I lead the armies of heaven in the battle against hell. My arm was never brought back, instead a mechanical arm of the purest sliver was made for me.  
  
One day, god asked me to do a special chore for him. There was a city, on the one of the coast of Europe. It had become a festering hole of demons and sinners. They all had be destroyed.  
  
The moon slowly made its way over the sun that dreadful day. At that moment, when the moon covered the sun, and darkness covered the doomed city, I descended from heaven.  
  
I summoned the powers that I had. I rained fire and brimstone apon the vile scum of the city. Building where destroyed, fires burned, and people scurried for their lives.  
  
As I looked down on them, I could see a small child, crying for his mother. Then in a flash he wasn't there. Nothing was there but a patch of fire. There would be no survivors.  
  
For a while I thought to myself. Why did that child have to die? He was still young, Not a sin in him. Why did he have to die?!  
  
After that I went to god. I told Him that I quit. He screamed at me "quit! You cannot quit!!" Then I'm a flash of light I was on earth again. I tried to return to heaven, but I wasn't able to. I had been banished.  
  
Days after, I would scream to the skies. Curse his name. The hatred and rage only turned my wings a pitch black.  
  
For weeks, I kept in the darkness, living like a bum on the street. One day, I killed a man, who was committing adultery on his wife. When the police came, I was still beating on his lifeless body. They threw me into Blacksfeild, like a common criminal.  
  
But that all will change. When I win this contest, I will have a free chance back into heaven once again. No one will stand in my path.  
  
::END::  
  
the final battle was over. The flying beast that was Warhawk had been defeated. I went to Calypso to claim my prize. He sat on a throne of broken car parts, as if he where god among men. It sickened me.  
  
He told me that there was only one way to get where I was to go, and it was very dangerous. I didn't care! I would do anything to be there again.  
  
He through down to me two items, A knife… and a revolver. I knew what I had to do. I picked up the knife. With it, I cut off my wings. I almost passed out from the pain. I could feel my life force, my immortally, being drained from me with every slash.  
  
I was mortal again, my blackened wings lay by may feet to remind me of what I once was. Then I took the revolver, and slowly raised it up to my head.  
  
Right as I pulled the triggers, I saw Calypso, smiling evilly. Something was wrong, but it was too late. With a flash of light from the gun, I was dead.  
  
Then, with that flash, I found myself in a dark tunnel. At the end of it was a light… The light that I have dreamed about for all these years. I started to run as fast as I could towards it, it getting brighter and brighter as I got closer.  
  
Just as I reached the end, something strange happened. I started to fall. I could feel my rage, once held in my wings, start to manifest, and change me. It riped apart my body, disfiguring me. My bones ripped out of my skin, making horns in my body. My face started to burn. Then, with a large thud, I hit the ground.  
  
When I awoke, I found myself in a dark place. I started to walk, ever bone in my body hurt. Then I came to a larg gate. The gate was old, rusted, and burned. The doors stood wide open for me. As I walked in, I herded a laugh… I was in hell. Calypso gave me what I wanted, a chance to go where I was going to go.  
  
Credits- [link=http://www.geocities.com/phar_syde_an/system.mp3]chop suey[/link] 


End file.
